gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Virgo Classic
| manufacturer = Dundreary | related = Virgo Buccaneer Manana Emperor Esperanto Remington |variants = Virgo Classic Custom }} The Virgo Classic is a two-door car featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Dundreary in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Between Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Virgo is depicted as a luxury two-door American coupe, resembling a 1977–1979 Mercury Cougar, combined with a 1977-1979 Lincoln Continental Mark V, the front of the Virgo is also similar to the front of the 1979-1981 Chrysler New Yorker and the 1981–1989 Lincoln Town Car. The side windows, front end and bulge on the trunk resemble the Cougar; the taillights resemble those of the Continental Mark V, albeit with some lights missing. In terms of color choices, the Virgo may come with a variety of colors for the vinyl landau depending on the body color, including black, brown, cream, white, or in GTA Vice City Stories' case, the same matching color as the body's. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Virgo (with a Dundreary brand) is based on a 1977-1979 Mercury Cougar with some minor hints of a 1977-79 Lincoln Mark V. The taillights are similar to both 1977-79 Ford Thunderbird and Mercury Cougar. The rear is also quite similar to the Remington from GTA San Andreas. Also, it is one of the vehicles to have red rear indicators, along with the Vapid Taxi and Police Cruiser. The car may be sold at Stevie's S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $1,800 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' While the original Virgo is absent from the singleplayer, it was added to GTA Online as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics Update for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC, dubbed as the 'Virgo Classic'. It mostly remains unchanged from its GTA IV rendition, featuring only slight cosmetic differences like a silver bottom skirt and a different tail lights design. The stock version does not contain any sort of body upgrades in Los Santos Customs, however, there are a wide variety of modification options available at Benny's Original Motor Works if the player decides to upgrade it into a lowrider. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Virgo possesses generally average performance credentials, with moderate acceleration, responsive steering, and a mediocre top speed. Its weight and crash endurance are unremarkable. Oddly, the Virgo in the 3D Universe is Front-wheel-drive, which is unusual for a very large V8. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Powering the rear wheels of the Virgo is what is modeled as a single camshaft V8, coupled with a 5-speed gearbox. The engine feels rather restricted in terms of power, resulting in rather torpid acceleration mid-range. This shortage of brute force doesn't seem to have limited the top speed to such a degree. One thing this car can do exceptionally well is corner. Despite being a large, ungainly classic American car, when pushed to the limit it is perfectly capable of attacking corners vigorously with just the mere suggestion of oversteer, being an ideal weapon of choice in classic car races. It also glides around bends with such docility when driving in a relaxed fashion, though even at low speeds body roll can be pronounced. Old drums behind the wheels make for rather poor braking. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= RWD |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= 5 |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Virgo Classic's performance had shown improvements from its GTA IV counterpart, being able to take corners easily and when it starts to lose traction, it can be corrected. Overall top speed and acceleration is fair, though its heavy body can easily withstand head-on collisions against traffic several times. Virgo Classic Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Virgo can only be modified in a TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Virgo-GTAIV-FrontQuarter.png|GTA IV. (rear quarter view) VirgoClassic-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Virgo Classic on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Little Jacob's Virgo In GTA IV, Little Jacob drives a uniquely colored maroon-and-black Virgo which he uses to sell and transport firearms from the trunk.It is available to the player in the beginning of "Concrete Jungle". Niko is able to take it to his safehouse and complete the mission in another car. The player can also obtain the Virgo after escaping the cops in "Russian Revolution". The player can drive it to his safehouse and complete the mission in another vehicle. It is possible to find Little Jacob's Virgo at a an unnamed church in Suffolk in the mission "Mr and Mrs Bellic". It is unobtainable while wearing a suit and tie, because once the player gets close to the car, it triggers a cutscene. The player can take it while wearing casual clothes however, because the cut-scene only occurs once Niko is dressed appropriately. Virgo-GTA4-LittleJacob-front.jpg|Little Jacob's Virgo. Virgo Classic Custom A heavily-modified variant, the Virgo Classic Custom, is featured in the Lowriders: Custom Classics for Grand Theft Auto Online. VirgoClassicCustom-GTAO-front.png|The Virgo Classic Custom in Grand Theft Auto Online. Locations Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Downtown. * Prawn Island. * Near North Point Mall. * Vice Point. The vehicle is very rare to find, it's maybe seen in the parking lot in Downtown. It is advisable to drive around in a lower-end car to increase the chances of the car spawning. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Sometimes found around east areas of Los Santos. *Usually spawns in Doherty and Garcia when driving a low class car. *Spawn more often once the Beater/Junk Car traffic cheat has been activated. *Occasionally found around Rockshore West, Las Venturas. *Found in Ganton, Los Santos. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * On a driveway in a housing complex just south from the Washington Mall construction site, Ocean Beach. * In a parking lot near the east entrance of Escobar International Airport. Grand Theft Auto IV * Spawn around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. * Spawn around Beechwood City/Schottler, Broker * Spawn around Acter, Alderney. * Spawn around Alderney City, Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works for $165,000 (enhanced version only). Trivia General *The Virgo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA: San Andreas:'' Bounce FM. **''GTA: Vice City Stories:'' Paradise FM. **''GTA IV:'' Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio. **''Episodes of Liberty City:'' RamJam FM. **''GTA V:'' Blue Ark or Rebel Radio. *The car was originally named "Virgo" throughout all of its 3D Universe appearances as well as Grand Theft Auto IV, however, when a totally different muscle car was introduced to Grand Theft Auto V, also named "Virgo", confusion was brought up to why the car underwent a massive transformation. Later in the enhanced version of GTA Online, the GTA IV (and 3D Universe) "Virgo" returned, renamed the "Virgo Classic", which reveals the name of the car's historical appearances, while the name "Virgo" now refers to the transformed muscle car introduced into GTA V. * The Virgo cameos in a picture from Starkweather's mansion in Manhunt. Several safehouses in GTA San Andreas have the same picture hanging on the wall (the picture was originally a beta screenshot for GTA Vice City). * The above mentioned beta model for GTA Vice City was called the "Cougar", further indicating that the vehicle was based on a Mercury Cougar. The only difference between the "Cougar" beta vehicle and the regular Virgo is that the former retains the full set of taillights from the Lincoln Continental Mark V. *The Virgo's name derives from the name of the sixth astrological sign of the Zodiac. It is also the Latin name for the Virgin Mary. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite the original GTA IV Virgo returning to GTA Online being dubbed "Classic", the models it derives inspiration from are actually newer than the Virgo originally added to GTA V in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. *The Virgo Classic has a bug with the stock tires that make them clip into the ground slightly, as if they were under-inflated. Upgrading the car to a Custom variant fixes this. Navigation }} de:Virgo es:Virgo pl:Virgo pt:Virgo ru:Virgo fi:Virgo Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Gang vehicles Category:Classic Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Lowriders Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V